The Lost
by TheSkyDriverz
Summary: Post Mockingjay peeta and katniss are married with two kids that misteriously disappear. The try to get them back with the help of Gale
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heyyy so this is my first FF and i have a lot planed for it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games but if i did Peeta would be all mine!**

It has been 10 years since Prim got reaped. 10 years since I volunteered to take her place in the games. 9 years since the Quarter Quell. 9 years since I became the Mockingjay. 9 years since the last time I saw my sister. 9 years since I saw Gale. Tomorrow a news cast is coming over to do an inter view with Peeta and me. They gave us a list of questions they would be asking, one of them is how has your life changed in the past 10 years? That is a hard question to give a short answer to. In the past 10 years I have married Peeta. We now have to kids a girl who is eight her name is Cara then we have a son who is four his name is Levi. We moved into my house in Victor's Village. But I will probably just say "It's changed a lot and for the better too." It's true it has changed for the better. My prep team will be coming today so I decide to get out of bed and take a shower. I put on a dark green t-shirt and some shorts. I walk down the stairs to see Peeta and the kids making breakfast. When Peeta sees me he smiles and says "Morning, I-we are making your favorite, eggs, hash browns, cheese buns, and hot chocolate." Even in the middle of one of the hottest summers district twelve has ever had I still love hot chocolate. "I see that, it smells amazing," I say rubbing my stomach "I'm helping!" I hear Levi squeal from behind Peeta. "Me too," Cara says in a voice that sounds like it belongs on a person way younger then her. "Well thank you all very much," I say with a small smile. "And it's done," Peeta says filling four plates with the deliciousness we sit down at the table and eat. When were almost done the door bell rings. Who would ring the doorbell? We rarely ever get visitors and when we do they usually just walk in. Then I remember that my prep team is coming today. I get up and go to the door and when I see who it is I can barely breath. The person standing in front of me isn't my prep team nor has he ever been part of it. It's been a long time since I've seen him he's gotten taller and has longer hair then the last time I saw him.

"Gale."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Catnip," Gale says with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Can we talk?" he asks looking worried I might say no.

"Outside," I answer lightly pushing him out the door.

Why would he come here? After 9 years at that! He probably doesn't know I'm married let alone to Peeta, and what will he think of the children? I told him I never wanted children.

"Katniss who is it?" Peeta asks as I'm shutting the door.

"Oh no one, I just uh…I have to go outside for a second," I say not waiting for a response before I shut the door. Peeta would flip if he saw Gale here. I sit down on the front porch and Gale sits down next to me.

"So how have you been?" he asks

"Fine"

"Just fine?"

"Yes"

"Ok, you know if you don't want to talk to me I can leave"

"No it's fine I just…I'm kind of surprised to see you"

"Oh, well I just thought it's been so long and I was in town"

"Nine years"

"What?"

"It's been nine years since the last time I saw you"

"Yeah, like I said so long" he says looking a little guilty.

"Look things have changed" I begin. More then your going to want to believe.

"I'm married" I continue.

"Oh, to who?" he asks probably hoping it's not Peeta.

"Who do you think?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"I don't know you could have met someone" he responds defensively.

"Well I did but not recently"

"Oh, so I guess you went for bread boy"

"He has a name!" I snap.

"Sheese sorry chill out"

"And yes I did and we are very happy together"

"Well good for you and him" he says bitterly

"Look if you came here just to make life hard for me you can leave!" I'm yelling now.

"No that's not why I came here. I just wanted to say hi!" he's yelling too.

"Mommy?" I hear Cara's small voice. Oh crap I hate it when the kids hear me yelling, and I didn't tell Gale about them yet this is not going to be good.

"Yeah?" I say getting up and spinning around to face her.

Relief pours over me when I see that Peeta isn't with her. I'm not ready to deal with him knowing Gale is here.

"I was getting worried about you. You have been out here for a while" she says sheepishly

"I know hun just go inside I'll be in, in a couple minutes"

"Ok, but who's that?" she asks pointing towards Gale.

"Oh, uh…just an old friend" I say herding her toward the front door.

"Ok, but daddy was thinking of having a picnic for lunch in the meadow! Doesn't that sound great?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Yeah that will be fun" I say trying to sound happy.

She goes inside and shuts the door. I turn and see Gale standing and facing me.

"You didn't tell me you have a kid" he says sounding a little hurt.

"Two" I say as I sigh.

"Oh, well I better go…I need to find a place to stay while I'm here" he says turning to leave.

"You don't have a place to stay?"

"No"

"Well if you want you can stay here" I say regretting the words as they come out of my mouth.

"Really?" he asks with an ear to ear smile.

"Yeah" I say walking to my front door.

"Just give me a couple minutes to tell Peeta" more like prepare.

"Sure" he says as he sits down again.

I go in ready for any reaction Peeta could possibly give me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update I had minor writers block and my friend came over and spent the night but I'm back! Also did you guys hear Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift? It's like the first released song from the movie sound track…its amazing! 90 more days! 3 more months! Anyway read!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the hunger games sadly they belong to an amazing writer named Suzanne Collins.**

When I walk into the house I hear the shower on upstairs. I kind of hope Peeta is in it so I don't have to talk to him yet. I walk into the kitchen and to my dismay I see Peeta and Levi washing dishes. Peeta looks at me and asks "Who was at the door?"

"Oh…uh…yeah I need to talk to you about that"

"Ok"

"Um Levi why don't you go watch some cartoons whale daddy and I talk"

"Ok!" he says jumping down and running into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks

"Um well someone was at the door"

"No" he says sarcasticly. I hit his shoulder lightly. "Who was it?"

"Well…um…Gale" the effect on him is immediate he puts down the dish he was scrubbing and tries to stay calm. "And what did he want?"

"Just to say hi" his face perks up a little

"Oh ok" he goes back to washing dishes.

"But i…uh…" _JUST SAY IT KATNISS!_ "…I told him he could stay here"

I can tell he's trying to keep his cool.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"And you didn't think of oh I don't know telling me _before_ you asked him?"

"It all happened so fast and its not like I knew he was coming"

He sighs.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes Katniss ok, I'll just go with it"

"Oh thank you! I thought you'd freak out or something" I cry as I hug him.

"No problem"

"And I PROMISE he wont cause you trouble" I say running out the door.

Gale stands up and raises an eyebrow as if asking _so?_ In response I nod. I lead him into the house. I see Peeta jogging up the stairs. He doesn't look at us. I lead Gake into his room on the main floor and turn to him

"Please, don't do anything to cause any trouble with him"

"Sure thing…well im gonna take a shower" I nod and turn to leave

"Katniss?" I turn "Thank you…for everything" I nod and decide to go watch tv with Levi.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very long…I know where I'm going with this I'm just having some trouble getting there. It stinks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey so I'm updating again I'm going to try to get the chapters up faster probably later at night because that's when I have more time. And thank you to my first two reviews they made my day I literally squealed with excitement (just like Effie) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

I wake up to a knock at the door. I must have fallen asleep while I was watching tv with Levi. I get up and go the door, I open it and see a delivery man with a package in his hands.

"I have a package for a Mrs. Katniss Mellark" I smile at the mention of my not so new last name. Even though I've been Katniss Mellark for nine years I'm still not completely used to it.

"That's me" I say with a smile

"Sign here" I do so and he bids me a good day.

I shut the door and see Peeta standing there.

"Who's it from?" he asks

"I'm not sure…it doesn't say on the outside" I say walking to the kitchen table.

I inspect it further. It is a card board box that's about the size of a cutting board. It has tape wrapped around the point where the lid meets the box. I take a knife out of the kitchen drawer and cut the tape. As soon as I do I'm met with a horrible smell.

_Roses._

I open it and sure enough find a bouquet of red roses. My face drains of color and Peeta must see this because he asks

"Katniss, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I say trying to keep my cool.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Ok"

"What time is it?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"About 2 o clock" he responds looking at his watch. I fell asleep around noon so I figure I should do something useful. I decide on hunting.

"I'm going to go hunting I'll be back in time for dinner"

"Ok, and Katniss…be safe"

"I will" I say rolling my eyes at his fatherly protectiveness.

I walk out the door after grabbing my bow and arrows and since it's summer I leave my father hunting jacket. I head through the square waving at people who walk by. I soon find myself at the point where the fence used to be. I continue walking. I soon have four squirrels and three fat rabbits. The sun is going down so I decide to head home on my way I hear movement about a hundred yards away. I draw my bow and try to listen for anything I hear muffled voices I cant make out what their saying so I decide to leave before they notice I was here.

I get home and everything is kind of a daze we go through dinner and putting the kids to bed and before I know it I'm fast asleep. I have no nightmares I actually have a dream.

_I sit on a bed of grass with Peeta next to me we watch as our children swim in the lake my father took me to as a girl. Peeta takes my hand and kisses it then gently rubs it saying "I love you" "I love you too" I respond._

The dream just continued with us watching the kids. Pretty boring dream right? Well it was beautiful to me. I wake up before Peeta and decide to go watch the kids sleep for a little. I crawl out of bed and check Levi's room first. No surprise he's not in there he likes to crawl in bed with Cara in the middle of the nights. What really surprises me is when I go into Cara's room and find her bed empty. The window is open. That's odd. I search all of the room upstairs and with panic building in my chest I go down stairs and check every room down their. I go into the back yard to check if their out there and when their no where to be seen I lose it. I run back in side and start bawling. Peeta comes running down the stairs asking what's wrong and through my tears I'm able to spit out

"Their gone".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys so I was re-reading my first chapter and I forgot all about the whole news cast interview thing…wow I'm sorry. I think I'm just going to ditch the whole interview thing now though because I'm already starting to get into the good part. I hope you will forgive me. So now read! And just a reminder…it wouldn't hurt to review .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Peeta he sadly belongs to Katniss.**

"What? Who's gone?" Peeta asks looking concerned.

"Cara and Levi!" I bawl

"What?" his head snaps up he leaves my side and searches the whole house over again. Wile he's doing this I compose myself and go over to Hamitch's house to ask if he has seen them.

As expected he's passed out on his living room floor. I quickly take a pitcher of ice water and dump it on him. He wakes with a start and before he can even say one word I ask;

"Have you seen Cara and Levi?"

"Sweetheart I got drunk last night and then passed out…no I haven't"

I growl…yes I actually growl.

"Why did you lose them already?" he asks with a slight grin.

I don't want to deal with Haymitch right now so I just leave. And then I realize that they love the meadow. Without a second thought I bolt for the no longer existing fence. I run to the meadow and right there I see them I see Cara with her long dark hair and stunning blue eyes and Levi with his ashy blonde hair and grey eyes. But their sitting on the ground tied up. With cloth around their mouths. I hear Cara scream with –what is it hope?- when I see her. I make my way to them and when I'm about ten yards away her eyes widen and he screams something that I can barley understand but it sounds like

"MOMMY NO!"

Then I see him. Well I'm assuming it's a him considering how large he/she is, whoever it is has a black ski mask on. He/she pulls out a gun. Oh no. I don't want to die in front of my children.

He pulls the trigger and a dart shoots into my shoulder. A dart? Why a dart? Then I get it it's a tranculizer dart like for putting bears to sleep for a certain ammout of time.

Everything gets all hazy and then I'm on the ground and passed out.

**A/N I know it's short but I felt I needed to update. Do you think I should keep going with this? I'm not sure so tell me what you think. And I'm gonna be starting to change point of views so yeah. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Oh wow oh wow I got the best review on the face of the earth! Thank you so much RadiantAsTheSun that comment made my week! And I have read your fan fic and I like it! I'm about to start reading Across the Stars . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games…though I wish I did…**

I open my eyes and see the beautiful blue sky. Wait sky? Where am I? Suddenly all of the events of the day come rushing back to me. Cara and Levi missing, Haymitch not being any help to find them, running to the meadow, seeing them, then getting shot with some sort of dart. I look to my left, with some difficulty seeing as one I'm still in a bit of a haze and two I'm terribly stiff, and I sure enough see a dart sticking out of my shoulder. I pull it out and cringe it stings bad.

I take a closer look at it and see that it has a hollow inside that stores some sort of fluid, probably what makes you pass out, it is made of some sort of metal and etched into the side are the initials _X&S S_.

Who are _X&S S_? Who ever they are their responsible for taking my children away from me! They will pay! Wait Katniss don't get ahead of yourself…at least give them a chance to explain them selves…and then they will pay!

I look back at the sky and judge it's around 2:30 or 3:00 in the afternoon, I can partly judge it by the gnawing in my stomach telling me to eat, Peeta must be worried I've been gone for a while.

I get up with only a bit of difficulty I put the dart in my pocket as…evidence. And begin walking home. I have to watch my feet because I'm hazy and a bit klutzy. I hear heavy foot steps coming my direction and before I have time to look up I'm on the ground.

"Katniss!" It's Peeta he helps me up and brings me into a huge bear hug.

"Hey Peeta" I manage to get out even though the air is being squeezed out of my lungs by his strong arms. When he pulls away he says;

"I thought I lost you too!"

"You didn't" I assure him "I'm still very much here to make your life hard" I say with a light breathy laugh.

"Where have you been?" he begins to scold.

"Well I saw them in the meadow" I begin but I'm cut off

"The meadow?"

"Yeah"

He takes off running as fast as his prosthetic leg can take him. I follow him in a slow jog. When I get there he is running around the whole meadow looking for them. When he finally gives up he collapses on the ground holding hid head in between his legs.

"This is mu fault" he sobs "All my fault! I'm their father I'm supposed to protect them and I failed!"

"Peeta Mellark don't you dare talk like that!" I scold "This is not your fault and if it is it's just as much mine as it is yours"

"But I promised to keep them safe I promised to never let them go through what we went through" I sit down next to him and rub his back.

"They aren't going what we went through though. They aren't being forced into an arena to fight to the death. For all we know they're just being held captive for a ransom. And what ever it is we WILL get them back that is a guarantee" I say trying to encourage him…and me for that matter.

"You really think so?" he asks lifting his head up.

"I know so" I say wiping away his tears.

"Thank you Katniss" he says hugging me.

"Any time Mellark" I say returning the hug.

"Wait what happened to you?" he asks pulling away.

I explain about everything and then pull out the dart he examines it and says;

"We WILL find these people".

**A/N sorry this isn't the longest chapter but I plan on writing a nice and long one before I go on vacation for 2 weeks. Also I know its been like two chapters without Gale and I promise to get him into the next chapter. These were just kinda filler chapters before getting to the good stuff.**

**BYEEEE and don't forget to review!**


	7. Not a chapter but PLEASE read!

**A/N Okay this isn't a chapter I'm just like majorly stuck. I don't know where to go with this. So I was thinking maybe someone would want to co write it with me? If you do just PM me. Mmk bye! **

**P.S. Thanks for the nice reviews! **


End file.
